


Passeggiata II°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I capricci di Aliz [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dogs, Multi, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Cosa succede quando Aliz lascia Zack da solo per fare compere?





	Passeggiata II°

Zack si grattò il collare con il piede, le unghie gli erano diventate lunghe e aguzze. Sbuffò e dimenò la coda, strattonò un paio di volte il guinzaglio, la pelle abbronzata gli si era arrossata e alcune ciocche dei capelli rasta gli erano finite davanti al viso.

Si sdraiò a faccia in giù, facendo strusciare la sua cintura sull’asfalto e strusciò il bassoventre, fino ad avvertire delle fitte. Guardò con sguardo spento la padrona oltre il vetro del negozio e ringhiò al simbolo che riportava un umano sbarrato con un bollino rosso.

Sentì abbaiare e si voltò, vedendo che c’era un uomo tarchiato, con una piccola coda da bulldog che abbaiava ogni volta che passava una macchina o un centauro.

Batté la coda per terra ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici. Avvertì un odore eccitante e vide che un’altra mutaforma stava legando una donna cane a un idrante, vide la femmina urinare e gorgogliò.

< No, non è la padrona. Non deve piacermi > s’impose.

Il suo membro eccitato iniziò a dolergli, mentre iniziava ad emanare un odore d’accoppiamento. Quest’ultimo venne fiutato da tre randagi che gli si avvicinarono, ripetendo: “Hai davvero una bella pelle”.

Zack strisciò all’indietro, guaendo. Un randagio gli salì di sopra e Zack avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, si guardò intorno con aria spaventata. Un altro randagio lo annuso tra i glutei, Zack gemette e li sporse automaticamente, ansimando.

< La padrona sarebbe d’accordo > pensò, socchiudendo le gambe.

L’ultimo randagio gli forzò la bocca con il proprio membro ed iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro, Zack s’impedì di vomitare e socchiuse gli occhi, succhiando rumorosamente.

Il randagio sopra di lui iniziò a mordicchiarlo, annusandogli i capelli, mentre quello alle sue spalle lo inumidì all’interno con una serie di leccate.

Zack succhiò con più foga nel momento in cui venne preso da quello che lo aveva preparato e si mosse per andargli incontro, il suo collare faceva dei cigolii metallici, mentre il suo guinzaglio rimaneva legato al palo della luce.

< Preferisco il padrone, ma almeno così passo il tempo mentre aspetto > si disse.

La luce del sole si fece via via meno forte, mentre i lampioni iniziavano ad accendersi. I tre randagi abbandonarono Zack steso a gambe aperte a faccia in su, intento ad ansimare desideroso e si diressero verso la femmina.

Gli uggiolati di quest’ultima iniziarono a diffondersi nell’aria, mentre Zarck si rotolava per terra.

Aliz raggiunse il suo cane e si piegò in avanti, accarezzandogli la testa.

“Sei decisamente il cane più dolce e socievole, ma allo stesso tempo educato, che si possa avere” si complimentò.

Zack le sorrise, mentre a fatica si rimetteva a carponi, le gambe gli tremavano.

Aliz lo strattonò per il guinzaglio.

“Dai, andiamo a casa. Ho finito con le compere per oggi” gli disse.

“Padrona…” esalò Zack, scodinzolandole.

< Se mi va bene, il gatto mi farà il bagno e mi tratterà bene oggi. Mi sento così stanco, ma l’importante è che la padrona non mi abbia abbandonato e sia tornata da me > pensò.


End file.
